


Trick or Treat

by datalaur



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Cute Kids, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-10-28
Updated: 1998-10-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datalaur/pseuds/datalaur
Summary: Summary:  It's Halloween on theEnterpriseand Geordi tries to teach Data the meaning of the phrase "trick or treat".1st place 1998 alt.startrek.creative (ASC) Data/La Forge story.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star Trek. That which is not theirs is mine.
> 
> Comments: This is my first posted story. Go ahead and critique as hard as you like! I strive to improve in all areas and would appreciate bluntness.

"Geordi, why--" 

The bone-tired engineer angrily banged down the chainsaw and turned to face his lover, hands on his hips. "Data, if Deanna couldn't explain it to you, what makes you think I can? Would you just DO it?" 

"But--" 

Geordi glared at the person whose curiosity was the reason that he was stuck with spook house duty, when he should have been working on an infuriatingly intermittent power problem. He had tried to be patient in answering Data's incessant questions, but enough was enough. "Just get in position and _be quiet_." 

The android hesitated, hearing the edge in his lover's voice, then obediently settled down on the rust-blotched metal table. 

Turning away, Geordi disgustedly put on the surgical gown and wild-haired wig that comprised his 'mad doctor' costume. _Oh, yeah, this get-up is gonna look real authentic on a guy wearing a VISOR,_ he thought crossly. 

Finished, Geordi glanced at the half-dressed 'human' on the table. Cursing softly as he noticed several smudges on Data's face and bare torso, he picked up the large tube of flesh-colored makeup again. 

Despite his ill humor, the engineer couldn't help but notice yet again how good Data looked. Sure, he had seen holos of Soong in his younger days, but they didn't do the man justice, not if he'd really looked like _this_. Geordi did find the blue contact lenses a bit jarring, but he was rather glad that he'd convinced the always-modest android to wear the tight black trousers. 

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all,_ Geordi thought, his gaze lingering on his lover's barely concealed body. He rumpled the android's hair even more, liking the effect, and his grumpy mood lightened. They hadn't been getting along too well. He knew it was his own fault -- he was too wound up over that stupid transient power glitch -- but dammit, he should have been able to solve the problem days ago. The failure galled his pride too much to ask Data. 

He pushed the nagging problem out of his mind. He might as well enjoy the party, and with any luck, they could beg off early. Geordi smiled at the thought of some free time with his lover. "Data, you look great." 

The 'human' smiled back. "Thank you. Your costume is also certain to terrify the children." 

"Well, not quite. But don't worry, our act is gonna scare the pants right off them!" 

"Why do we want to-" 

His patience instantly fraying again, Geordi snatched up the chainsaw and glared at him. "DATA! One more question -- just ONE -- and it's gonna be your HEAD that I cut off!" 

The android subsided, watching quietly as his irritated partner shoved the chainsaw back into its hiding place. Doctor Crushandmaim steadfastly ignored his patient's faintly reproachful gaze as he daubed more blood on his surgical gown and practiced his best maniacal laugh. 

The doctor powered up the tall pair of coils, so that crackling electrical discharges zapped between them. The distinctive smell of ozone filled the lab. He repositioned each of the bubbling glass jars and their disgusting contents -- eyeballs, a foot, something that looked suspiciously like a brain, and various indeterminate lumps of flesh -- to their best advantage. 

In the distance, Data's superior hearing could pick out the voice of the Grim Reaper. Reg Barclay, who'd done all the holodeck programming, was inviting the first group of children to "Enter, i -if you dare". Data wondered if the growling, distorted voice was actually frightening. 

Evidently not. One of the boys was boasting that he wasn't afraid of anything and the others chorused their agreement. 

The front door swung open with a long, protesting squeal. Data heard tentative footfalls as the children entered the long, cobwebbed hallway. From what he had seen earlier, the android knew it was decorated with suits of armor that would slightly reposition themselves as soon as one looked away from them. The long hall also had old-fashioned paintings; for some reason, the eyes moved. As Data mused on the decor, he heard several of the children cry out as squeaking holorodents ran over their feet. 

"They are coming," the android said softly. 

"Now we're first, so we've got to get this right," Geordi whispered nervously. "Don't forget to scream." 

The dungeon door squeaked open slowly, and a short vampire peeped into the dimly lit Lab Of Unspeakable Horrors. The bubbling of viscous liquids, throbbing hum of machinery and sharp snaps of electrical discharges suddenly seemed quite loud. 

"Come right in," the mad doctor said, rubbing his hands together eagerly. "You're just in time." 

The seven costumed children filed in silently, taking in the creepy tableaux. The iron door swung closed behind them with a loud clang and two or three of the children jumped. 

Geordi gauged their ages; the first group of children seemed old enough to clearly understand the difference between illusion and reality. Still, he noticed that they came no closer than they absolutely had to. 

He approached them and said, "I'm Doctor Crushandmaim and I have a very sick patient. I need an assistant to help with the surgery." 

The kids looked at each other. Finally a skeleton stepped forward and said, "We had some first aid in school." 

The mad doctor grabbed the skeleton-boy by the shoulder and dragged him towards the seemingly unconscious form on the table. "Good. We'll certainly have some cleaning up to do afterwards and your bandaging should be useful. Of course, I don't use med-lasers or regenerators. I use... THIS!" 

Geordi whipped out a long, wicked-looking knife and the children gasped. He pressed the rusty blade into the boy's grasp and shoved him towards the 'human' on the table. The doctor pointed at Data's discolored hand. 

"See how rotty his hand's gotten? There was a transporter malfunction and it materialized wrong. Now we have to cut it off before his body swells up and turns all green and slimy." 

One of the children, a girl in Vulcan makeup, started to whimper faintly. 

The doctor spun around and stalked towards the group. "You're not _scared_ , are you?" The girl shook her head as bravely as she could. "Good, because we're just getting started!" He went back to the table, where the skeleton was transfixed by the huge knife and the gangrenous hand. 

"Now where were we?" Geordi mused out loud. "Oh! I know! We need to chop his hand off." 

When the boy hesitated, the doctor put his hand over the boy's and made him start sawing at Data's forearm. Blood gushed everywhere -- seemingly from the arm, but really from within the trick knife. "Don't forget now, you'll have to hack through the bones... press harder... yessss." 

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the man on the table suddenly screamed, beginning to thrash. The bloody arm waved around, flinging red droplets all over the lab. 

"Help me tie him down," the mad doctor panted, as he briefly wrestled with the theatrically shrieking Data. The skeleton-boy instead ran back to the huddled group of children. 

The victim continued to scream and flail and Doctor Crushandmaim pressed his bloody hands to his head. "Stop it! STOP IT! It makes me CRAZY when I hear screaming!" 

Data, of course, shrieked more loudly. 

"AUGHHH!" moaned the mad scientist. "I... just... can't... TAKE IT ANY MORE!" He staggered around, knocking over a chair or two. The shelf of bubbling jars crashed to the floor, and several eyeballs rolled over to where the children stood stock-still. Barclay's attention to detail was excellent; the sightless pupils glared balefully at the youngsters. 

Kicking the fallen brain out of the way with a sickening _splot_ -noise, Doctor Crushandmaim suddenly turned around with the chainsaw in hand. He revved up the engine and cut a small wooden table in half before spinning around and advancing towards his helpless patient. 

One of the children, a diminutive version of Data, started to cry. 

"Igor! Where are you, you naughty monster?" the doctor called angrily. He set down the idling chainsaw and pounded on the wall, signaling that an escort was needed. "I have someone for you!" 

The child wept harder, smudging his gold makeup. A lumpy, shuffling figure appeared out of the shadows and the little boy shrank back as Igor put an arm around his shoulders. 

"Oh, Deren, don't be frightened. It's just me, Counselor Troi," she whispered, softly enough so that the other children couldn't hear. She showed him her manicured hand as extra proof. "Did silly old Mister La Forge scare you? Why don't we go find your mother and have some goodies instead of listening to silly made-up stories?" 

The mini-android snuffled and allowed himself to be led off through the hidden emergency exit. 

The mad doctor explained, "Igor is my servant. He knows how to cook children. I mean, cook _for_ children." 

The tallest boy, who was dressed in a Borg suit, said, "You can't fool us! You're Commander La Forge!" Looking around at the others, he said belligerently, " _None_ of this stuff is real! I thought the captain said there weren't going to be any hologram figures in the spook house." 

Geordi gave his best maniacal laugh and hefted the chainsaw again. "So. you think my patient is a fake? Computer, remove all holographic people from this chamber." 

The children's eyes grew wide when the moaning victim did not disappear. 

"As you can see, he's quite real," the doctor giggled insanely. "Now, it's time for surgery!" The roar of the chainsaw filled the chamber. He brought the dulled blade down on Data's arm, using his hidden hand to make a quick twisting motion. 

Data gave a bloodcurdling scream and as planned, his detached forearm plopped to the floor. Geordi hurriedly picked it up, simultaneously concealing the metallic end and crushing the blood-pak so that dripping redness appeared to be coming from the limb. Data moaned softly, so as not to be distracting. The mad doctor quickly brought the severed 'human' arm over towards the kids, letting them watch the fingers slightly curl, the way they always did when Data's hand was detached. 

That did it. The children started to scream and as a pack, they raced for the door they had come in. Of course, it didn't open at first. 

Snatching up the chainsaw and revving it again, the mad doctor chased the children towards the next chamber -- the Graveyard of the Living Dead -- where Will Riker's horde of zombies lay in wait. After that, the children would have to dare the clutching branches of the Dark Forest of Doom, which was liberally populated with bogeymen, not to mention the occasional pit of quicksand. 

The heavy iron door clanged shut behind them and Geordi burst into laughter. "Data, you were _great_! They were really, really scared!" 

The android sat up and held out his stump so that Geordi could reattach his forearm. "Will they not have nightmares?" 

"No, because they'll see us together at the party afterwards. They'll figure out that it was you." 

"Was that pleasurable? It would not appear so." 

"Well, not exactly, but I promise you they'll laugh about the tricks later, once they've gotten to the treats." 

Data looked ready to ask more questions, so Geordi quickly cut him off. "Don't worry, okay? We've got to get ready for the next group. Computer, reset Lab to initial parameters." 

*********

It didn't take long for all the children to go through, and soon the spook house closed. A preset command made it disappear, thereby expanding the dance floor, dining alcoves, and games area. 

As he followed Geordi towards the refreshments, Data observed that the previously terrified youngsters looked none the worse for wear; in fact, the holodeck rang with their joyous shouts as they chased each other. Brushing aside a thick, hanging clump of cobweb, the android smiled and nodded politely at the costumed dancers. 

"Witches' brew?" a hag croaked as they approached the entrance to The Cave of The Three Sisters. "We use only the finest eye of newt and toe of frog." 

"Doctor Crusher, is that you?" Data exclaimed, taking in the greenish skin, missing teeth and warty nose. "You are positively hideous!" Geordi elbowed him sharply and Data hastily added, "I mean, your costume is hideous. One would never guess that such a lovely person could be concealed underneath." 

The hag gave a gap-toothed smile as she and her sisters eyeballed the bare-chested 'human' and his snug black trousers. " _You_ don't seem to be concealing very much, my pretty," Beverly cackled. 

Data looked down at himself, his earlier concerns instantly renewed. "Is my costume inappropriate? Geordi assured me that it was not." 

"Oh, he's right. You look very, very nice," Beverly reassured Data with an even wider grin, as she dipped up punch from the bubbling cauldron. 

At that moment, a zombified Will Riker lurched up, with his spasmodically clutching hands held straight out in front of him. He was dressed in skimpy, strategically torn clothes, and his ghoulish makeup made him look as if he really had risen from the grave. 

Seeing Data's continued uncertainty, Beverly added, "Just look at Will. He isn't wearing very much either. And after all, Halloween's supposed to have both tricks _and_ treats." With that, all three hags cackled creakily. 

Unsure as to the reason for the laughter but letting it pass without comment, Data handed a cup of punch to the commander. The group of bridge officers stepped away from the cauldron, letting the others in the queue move forward. Noticing some nearby children staring, the zombie downed his punch with a horrible gurgling sound. Then Will's claw-like hands shot out and he staggered towards the youngsters, slurring, "Brrrrrrrrains... must... urghh... eat brains." 

The kids instantly fled, to the amusement of all the nearby adults, who broke into applause. Will took a bow, then excused himself to go mingle, as was expected of the senior staff. 

"Let's get some food first," Geordi said, pulling Data towards the well-laden buffet. "I'm starving." 

Data watched his lover pile his plate high, before commenting, "The food does not look very appetizing." He gestured at the soup tureen, which contained a thick greenish liquid dotted with floating eyeballs, and the roast, which had a huge knife embedded in it. Data noticed there was a portable food replicator, evidently for those who preferred more appealing sustenance. 

"Oh, it's just following through on the trick theme. You know." 

Data did not, but he kept silent and followed his lover to a table. While Geordi ate, they admired the various passers-by and tried to guess the wearer's identity. Data insisted that the petite Andorian was Nurse Ogawa, but the engineer was convinced that it was not. In contrast, Worf was instantly identifiable -- he was an Ancient West sheriff. He was accompanied by his trusty deputy, Alexander, who was happily gnawing what looked like an arm-bone. 

After Geordi had some dessert -- chocolate 'mud' laced with candy invertebrates -- they did their share of the obligatory mingling. As they wandered through the crowds, Geordi had to repeatedly demonstrate the bleeding-knife trick for an enthralled young audience. Eventually, parents began carting the crankier children off to bed and the couples began to drift away, arm in arm. As the party began to thin out, Geordi told Data that he was tired and wanted to go, too. 

They started on their final pass through the remaining crewmembers. To make the farewells required by protocol, they sought out the captain, who carried a skull as part of his Hamlet costume. 

"I am told that you two did a fine job in Mister Barclay's spook house," Picard congratulated them. "The children seem to have had a wonderful time." 

"I still do not understand how being frightened leads one to have a 'wonderful time'," Data remarked. 

He listened attentively as the captain answered, "There is a certain cathartic effect when one faces one's fears. You can also see this in the costumes that the children chose. I'm sure you have noticed the relatively high percentage of 'hero' and 'villain' costumes. Such play helps children deal with things that frighten them." 

Picard gestured at a pack of uniformed children, who were shooting toy phasers at several others dressed as implacable Borg. The dying contortions were most impressive. "You must see that the children are enjoying themselves tremendously." 

"But why--" 

Noticing that others were waiting to say their goodnights, Geordi hastily cut in, "Data, we can't monopolize the captain. I'll try explaining it again on the way out." 

**********

Geordi balanced awkwardly on one foot, pulling his other shoe off. Normally, he would have sat on the bed, but he didn't feel clean, spattered as he was with fake blood. He couldn't wait to get a shower and some sleep. He had to tackle that damned power problem again, first thing in the morning. Just thinking about it was worsening the headache that the unending questions had given him. 

Data silently lurked nearby, ready to assist if asked, but not quite willing to approach. Again he had irritated Geordi. Normally the engineer was much more patient in making explanations, but Data had noticed that Geordi had become increasingly short-tempered over the last week. 

He watched Geordi starting to undress, but his lover didn't even appear to notice his gaze. Data wondered if he was going to be asked to stay; he hadn't even been asked in, but he had come in anyhow. Perhaps if he apologized... 

"Geordi, I am sorry if my questions annoyed you. I merely wished to understand." 

The engineer sighed heavily; he did feel badly about the way he had snapped at Data on the way back from the holodeck. But really, Data had been so damn persistent that Geordi's improved mood had quickly evaporated. Still, he knew that he never should've yelled. It wasn't Data's fault. 

Then something occurred to him -- maybe there _was_ a way to show Data how tricks and treats worked. Geordi had just the thing, too; a message that he hadn't mentioned yet. 

"I got a message from Aquiel yesterday," the engineer said casually, as he stuffed his bloodstained costume in the recycler slot. 

"I hope Lieutenant Uhnari is still finding her assignment on Starbase 212 satisfactory," Data said noncommittally. 

"Oh, she's doing very well. She's up for orders now and of course, she's still hoping for a spot on the _Enterprise_." 

"I see," Data said flatly. Though it had been two years since Geordi had seen Aquiel, Data was keenly aware that the woman continued to contact him regularly. 

"Anyway," Geordi said as he walked towards the bathroom, "she wants me to meet her on Risa next month." 

It took several seconds to process that statement, and by that time, Geordi had disappeared into the bathroom. Data dithered for long seconds before finally deciding to follow him.

He watched Geordi test the water temperature, then remove his underwear and step into the shower, leaving the door ajar. Data opened and closed his mouth several times before managing to say, "Do you plan to go?" 

"Well, I really could use a vacation and I've got lots of leave built up," Geordi replied, as he scrubbed himself. "And last time I tried to go there, I never actually arrived, did I?" 

"I..." Data started, then his voice faltered. He did not want to stay while Geordi was bathing, talking about his former girlfriend... or evidently not so former as Data had believed. "I should go. I have some reports to finish." 

"Hey, don't leave..." The engineer leaned out of the shower and beckoned the android to come closer. 

Data stepped forward quickly, ready to gather his lover into his arms. 

"...I need someone to scrub my back," Geordi finished. 

Data's hands fell to his side. _This cannot be happening._ His mind felt as if it were operating at a fraction of its rated speed. _Geordi told me that he would always love me._

Yet it evidently was no longer true. The analytical part of his mind reminded him that humans were notoriously fickle, that promises of undying love were all too often casually broken.

He knew that their relationship, only a few months old, had been troubled during recent weeks; Geordi had become increasingly distant and irritable. Data realized he should have done something about it, but he had been hesitant to address Geordi's moodiness. 

_If only I had said something sooner, we might not be in this situation. He might have invited me in the shower with him and we might be..._

Feeling the meter separating them stretch into kilometers, Data thought, _Perhaps there is no 'we' anymore._ The thought triggered off his diagnostic routines, though no faults were reported. His mind began to busy itself with several thousand meaningless tasks. 

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to scrub my back?" 

Data stared at him with an unnerving blankness. 

Standing in the warm downpour, Geordi suddenly realized that his clever plan to give Data a taste of Halloween wasn't nearly as clever as he had thought. Data was taking the teasing far too seriously. 

"Hey, come on," he said worriedly, "I told Aquiel that I was flattered that she asked me, but that the only person I'd go to Risa with was you." 

The android could not quite process his meaning. "You told her..." 

"That I love you, Data, and that I always will. _Always_."

The statement was still soaking in when Geordi's arms were around him, and the sweet, full lips were hard against his. And then suddenly Data was able to move and he pulled his naked lover close, never wanting to let him go. His hands eagerly explored the wet, chocolate skin. Something fluttered inside him as he felt his lover start to harden at his touch. 

When the passionate kiss finally ended, Geordi looked down and laughed softly. Data's pinkish-tan body paint had smeared all over both of them. With a sudden, wicked grin, Geordi dragged Data into the shower -- trousers, shoes and all -- completely ignoring the android's half-hearted protests. 

Geordi reached to the dispenser and collected a palmful of cleanser. He began rubbing it over Data's neck and torso; the body paint quickly washed away, revealing smooth pale golden skin beneath. Guiding Data back against the shower wall, Geordi slowly massaged cleanser onto the flesh-tinted face. He deliberately moved very close and let his erection rub against Data's hip as he worked. 

He suppressed a grin when Data's still-blue eyes flew open. "Just relax, would you? Otherwise you're going to get this stuff in your eyes and that's not going to feel very good." 

Data obediently shut his eyes and let Geordi finish gently cleansing his face. The engineer moved even closer and whispered, "And I do want you to feel so very, very good." 

Smiling at the immediate reaction, Geordi backed away and concentrated on getting the android cleaned up. He turned Data this way and that under the hot waterfall, until all the body paint and cleanser were rinsed away. 

Geordi then turned his attention to sucking and nibbling on Data's neck, knowing full well the effect that would have. Smiling at the soft groans, he ran his hands down along Data's sleek body, pausing at the hips. He slipped his thumbs just barely inside the waistband. 

"You know, most people don't wear clothes in the shower," Geordi breathed into his lover's ear. "Do you mind very much if I take these off?" 

Data simply pressed golden hands on top of brown. "You may do anything you want." 

Flashing his sunny smile, the engineer reached around to grab the firm buttocks that were still unfortunately encased in wet fabric. He pulled Data hard against his own nakedness and his grin widened even more. "Oh, I'm going to do _everything_ I want." 

The promise was too much to bear. Data suddenly turned his lover around and bent him towards the wall, taking control, as he usually did. As he kissed Geordi's bare shoulder, Data rubbed his hardness between the sweet, dark curves. 

"I need to be inside you," the android said, with what his lover recognized as urgency. "Let me pleasure you first." His insistent touch was so familiar and exciting that Geordi nearly surrendered to it, but somehow, he managed to pull away. 

"No, Data." The blue eyes widened fractionally with renewed distress, and Geordi quickly clarified, "I told you that I have plans for you." 

He kissed Data roughly, backing him up against the shower wall. At the android's soft cry, Geordi began hungrily kissing his golden neck again. Reassured, Data relaxed into the erotic caresses, his lips curving up into a tiny smile. 

Soon Geordi began kissing his way downward. He stopped briefly to nibble on a pale nipple, earning another moan, then continued towards to the soaked trousers that only highlighted the perfection of Data's buttocks and legs. Far from concealing Data's excitement, the clinging fabric only made it more obvious. 

While the water poured down his back, Geordi began slowly tugging the snug trousers downward. The wet material resisted and he took his time, kissing each newly exposed expanse of golden skin. His lips and tongue roamed everywhere; everywhere, that is, except where Data most wanted them to go. 

Finally the trousers were halfway down the lean thighs. When Geordi stopped, Data began to push them down further, but the human caught his hands and stilled them. 

"I cannot move my legs," Data protested. 

"You don't need to," Geordi said huskily. "You're not going anywhere until I'm all done with you." He was enjoying himself tremendously. Usually he was so distracted by Data's touch that he couldn't do anything more than lie captive to the incredible sensations. Being able to please Data without distraction was wonderful. 

Rising quickly, Geordi took more of the slick, foamy cleanser in his palm. Kneeling again, he began massaging the well-formed buttocks. The engineer's fingers drifted into the cleft, dipping tantalizingly into the willing opening, while he simultaneously tongued the slight indentation of Data's faux navel. 

Data moaned softly as his lover shifted a slippery, soapy hand between golden thighs and began gently massaging the heavy sac. The android's erection bobbed near Geordi's mouth, and the engineer looked up, slowly licking his full lips. Involuntarily, Data tried to thrust forward into that invitingly open mouth, but he could not; the trousers restricted his motion. When he tried to shuffle closer, Geordi held him in place. Data couldn't keep a disappointed groan from escaping. 

With a throaty laugh, Geordi said, "Tell me what you want."

"Please," the android whispered, "your mouth..." 

Geordi took a firm grip on Data and his tongue lightly traced once around the blunt golden head. He stared up challengingly. "Is this what you want?" He licked once more. 

"Ah... yes, Geordi... more, please." Data moaned in his soft, sensual tenor. 

The engineer wrapped his lips around the head of his lover's cock, while continuing to firmly stroke the shaft. At the same time, he began fondling Data's soapy balls a little more vigorously. Watching his lover's reactions carefully, Geordi occasionally let his fingers slide back to teasingly penetrate, but the constrictive garment kept Data's lean thighs too close together for good access. 

Data tried to spread his legs wider, but his legs were effectively imprisoned. He again started to push the trousers down, but Geordi quickly caught his hands.

"No. Not yet." Geordi's own body ached for Data's touch, but what he was doing was good enough to help him wait. Besides, he'd suffered more than enough sensual torment at Data's hands and he was relishing the opportunity for a little payback. "I have to take my time showing you how much I love you." 

Data moaned louder, unable to help it, unable to do anything except submit. "Please... please." 

Geordi took Data's cock deeply into his mouth several times, then pulled away. "Not yet. I'm not sure you're really convinced." He smiled at the inarticulate response. 

After a few minutes of slow torture, Geordi finally took pity on his lover. He began sucking more forcefully and was rewarded by a sigh of pleasure and gratitude. Geordi looked up; Data's head was tipped back slightly, lips parted just a little, eyes closed. His fingers twitched spasmodically in Geordi's short, wiry hair. 

Tasting the readiness, the engineer pulled back momentarily, though he continued to use both of his hands to arouse Data. "I want to see your face when you come," he said hoarsely. 

A tremor ran through the android. He could not even form an answer as he looked down; he knew Geordi loved him and desired him and that hot, eager mouth was on him again, finally giving him exactly what he needed. 

With fascination, Geordi watched Data as the android neared climax, the beloved face the very picture of gentle passion. Feeling Data's legs start to tremble, he wrapped a supportive arm around the pale golden thighs. Moving swiftly, Geordi took in his lover as deeply as he could. 

Shuddering from the intense pleasure, the android clutched Geordi's head closer. The trousers suddenly tore as he began thrusting forcefully, yet carefully, into his lover's mouth. After a few thrusts, Data erupted with a softly impassioned cry. 

Acutely feeling his own need but telling himself to be patient, Geordi held his lover, licking gently, until the aftershocks passed. He rose slowly, kissing his way up. Data's half-open eyes were still unfocused, and Geordi slipped his tongue between the slightly parted lips. The android moaned again, hugging Geordi hard as they kissed. 

But Data was never one to be selfish; as he recovered, his thoughts immediately turned towards pleasing his lover. He began a slow trail of downward kisses. 

"Uh uh," Geordi said cheerfully, when he realized Data's intent. "That's not in my plan. Not just yet, anyhow." He could feel himself oozing with anticipation as he turned Data away and gave him a light push; sighing with pleasure, the android leaned against the cool shower wall. 

Normally, Geordi would have taken more time -- had planned to take more time -- but his need for release was growing by the moment. "Data, I can't wait. I need you now," he moaned. 

Data glanced back and the subtle expression on his face was enflaming. "You know that I am yours," he murmured. 

Scattering hurried kisses, Geordi rose and reached for the lube they'd learned to keep handy. Groaning with relief at finally being able to touch, he rubbed himself on the small opening, spreading the slickness, while Data bent forward and spread his legs to make up for his greater height.

Geordi held onto his lover's hips, thrusting forward. They moaned simultaneously as he squeezed inside the pleasurably tight ring of synthetic muscles. The engineer made himself stop for a minute, before pushing in further. 

Panting as he held himself in check, Geordi reached forward to stroke Data. His lover was starting to harden, and Geordi wanted to wait for him, but it was nearly impossible when he was so tightly gripped in smooth heat, when Data was making those wonderful noises. He stroked the android's cock more quickly, even as he forced himself to slow his own thrusts again. He couldn't help but moan with frustration. 

"No, faster," Data encouraged, realizing what his lover was doing. 

When Geordi hesitated, Data pushed back hard, moaning softly as he was filled again with thrilling hardness. Using all his considerable skill, the android forcefully contracted his internal musculature to bring his lover to orgasm. As he knew it would be, the sensation was too much and the engineer lost all control and began thrusting wildly, his breath panting harshly. Another strong, deliberate squeeze and Geordi cried out with ecstasy. 

Anticipating the collapse, Data reached an arm back, expertly holding Geordi secure as he clung weakly to the pale golden form. The android waited until his lover hugged him, then slowly turned. Data directed the warm spray over them, easily supporting the still-shaky human. 

Turning off the water, Data reached for the towels. After wrapping up Geordi, he swept him into his arms and carried him to bed. Data dried himself off, wearing a towel on his narrow hips. As he prepared for bed, finally removing the blue contact lenses, Data looked over his shoulder in time to catch his lover stretching luxuriously, and he caught his breath at his renewed surge of desire. 

Geordi saw Data's expression and his heart pounded more quickly. "Oh, Data, you're definitely the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you more than... well, more than _anything_ I can think of." 

As the android slipped under the covers, Geordi smiled sheepishly. "And I'm sorry. I just thought that since explanations hadn't worked, maybe a little scare would. I never thought you'd take me so seriously. Do you forgive me for that stupid trick?" 

"I believe that I now understand the cathartic effect that the captain mentioned. However, I have not forgiven you." 

"Data, I'm really, really sorry. I'll _never_ do anything like that again." He smiled nervously.

Head tilted, Data considered the apology at some length. "That is not sufficient."

A stunned silence ensued; somehow, it seemed Data was still upset with him. Geordi's mind raced as he tried to think of something that could make things right. Finally, the engineer looked at Data, his confusion and anxiety quite plain. 

The stern regard softened. "I will require additional treats first." 

A hint of amusement sparkling in his eyes, Data quickly rolled on top of his lover. His erection pressed insistently against his lover's belly, and the way he moved left no doubt what the next treat would consist of. 

Exhaling sharply as he realized that he'd been tricked, Geordi spluttered, "Why, you... you..." 

That was as far as he got, before Data's lips claimed his. 


End file.
